The present invention relates to a lane deviation alarm system which generates an alarm indicative of a deviation of a vehicle from a traveling lane, on the basis of a picked-up image showing both lane defining lines of the traveling lane on a road.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-193055 discloses a lane deviation alarm system which informs a driver that a host vehicle deviates from a traveling lane by generating an alarm. More specifically, this lane deviation alarm system comprises an image picking-up section for picking up lane defining lines (white lines) of a traveling lane on a road, a yaw angle detecting section for obtaining a yaw angle of the host vehicle relative to the road, a road curvature estimating section for estimating a forward road curvature on the basis of an image picked up by the image picking-up section, a traveling curvature estimating section for estimating a traveling curvature from a traveling condition of the host vehicle, a lane deviation determining section for determining a lane deviation of the host vehicle on the basis of the information of a traveling road and the vehicle position, and an informing section for informing a lane deviation possibility to a driver when the host vehicle deviates from the traveling lane.